US 2007/0006365. invented by Shue, Min-Chen, disclosed a heat retaining wetsuit which comprises two layers of laminated rubber sponge material, a stuffing material is located in selected areas between the two rubber sponges to form air chambers (3), thereby providing heat retaining or thermal insulation for the wearer.
However, such a heat retaining wetsuit becomes cumbersome and clumsy because the air chambers may increase the volume and thickness of the wetsuit, causing inconvenience and uncomfortableness for the wearer.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present wetsuit having thin construction but still keeping the wearer warm.